Chapter 1: The Sleep
by ChaoticSoul88
Summary: This is about two Sailor Senshi that have been asleep for over 7,540 years, they are awoken by the Gundam Pilots after colony 193. They are forced to adapt to the future and help save Earth from the clutches of Oz.


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon belong to me, but this is does not have Sailor Moon in it, only Neo Queen Serenity and she is dead but it is based on that sort of kind of, but it is kind of twisted. I added one of mine and a friend's Sailor Senshi into it. Thank you very much!~ChaoticSoul88  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Sleep  
  
Silence reigned over Neo Queen Serenity's court as she began to make up her mind about her final and last Senshi, since the others had all died; there were no more people alive but her and Sailor Hell and Sailor Nebula. Neo Queen Serenity stood to her feet and raised the Silver Imperium Crystal high above her head and incased her last two senshi in a quartz shell which was wrapped in the Silver Imperium Crystal's essence. "Goodbye my senshi, take care and be careful in the future when the Gundam Pilots awaken you," she said as she sent the final e-mail that would go to Trowa Barton over 7,000 years later. Then Crystal Tokyo and the queen were all destroyed. *****7,540 years later. After Colony 193*****  
  
Trowa opens the e-mail and reads it allowed to his companions, "Gundam Pilots, listen carefully. There are two ultimate weapons locked in Crystal Quartz shells which can only be opened by someone with a pure hearted cause. These weapons could destroy the entire globe if they fall into the wrong hands all hope for the sake of humanity will be lost! You must work fast and get to it before Oz does. Please hurry!!!~Neo Queen Serenity." "What do you think Hiiro?" asked Quatre biting his lower lip. "Hmm..we should do anything to keep these weapons away from Oz," replied Hiiro in his usual cold, emotionless tone. With that the other boys went and got ready to go after these crystals, Trowa and Hiiro talked calmly to each other in near whispers, then they too got ready. Quatre started the plane up after everyone got on and flew from the secret base, to the coordinates which were encased in the e-mail to get the crystals. When they got there Wufei and Hiiro slid down a wire and wrapped it about the crystals and were hauled up with them into the cargo bay, where they headed back to the base. On return to the base, they unloaded the crystal quartz shells, which held the two Sailor Senshi. As soon as their hands all touched Sailor Hell's it split up the middle and a black fiery light was released from inside the crystal, Sailor Hell's eyes slammed open in an tide of emerald green, she fell out of the crystal and onto her knee's where her sword landed beside her with a loud clang, she picked it up and sheathed it, looking at the boys her eyes narrowed, "Where is my sister?" "I belive she's still trapped in the Crystal ma'am," replied Trowa. "Then hurry it up and release her!" exclaimed Sailor Hell feeling her sister's aura inside the crystal. The boys repeated what they did before and her sister's crystal cracked up the middle as well and a silvery white light was released from inside the crystal and Sailor Nebula's eyes opened in a silvery haze and she fell almost gracefully out of the crystal and as she stood up she picked her glaive up. Sailor Hell and Sailor Nebula embraced each other in a tight hug, then released each other and stared emotionlessly at the boys, while Sailor Nebula tapped into each of their thoughts. Hiiro's eyes pinned onto Sailor Nebula's eerie silver eyes, scanning over her surprisingly young face, and rested on her eyes once more after he looked at her white hair. She reached deep into his mind; seeing his pain written all in his eyes, then pulled her mind from his and closed her eyes momentarily, tapping Duo's mind. *The one with the braid really likes you.* "Who are you Onna's?" asked Wufei in snarl. "Born from the Eturnal Fires of Zandru's Nine Hell's; guardian of the gates of hell and reincarnation of the Goddess of Hell, I'm Sailor Hell!" she exclaimed. "Born from the universal core, in it's eturnal pure Star Light, guardian of the stars, and reincarnation of the Goddess of the Stars, I'm Sailor Nebula!" she exclaimed as well. "Well, I'm Chang Wufei. The one with the bangs of death is Trowa Barton. The blond is Quatre Raberba Winner. The braided-baka is Duo Maxwell. And the one with unruly brown hair is Hiiro Yui," stated Wufei with a snort. "Yes I already know that. Your mental thoughts broadcast a little too easily," Sailor Nebula stated as she pushed her hair behind her ears. Duo was taking in each and every possible curve of Sailor Hell, the way her hair fell, the wrought iron key about her waist, her Sailor Fuku and of course her face. Sailor Hell had raven black hair that looked dark blue in the shimmering light of the palace, she slid her long, broadsword into it's sheath on her back, while Sailor Nebula held on tightly to her glaive, about Sailor Hell's waist was a roughly wrought iron ring with a large black key made from obsidian.She was dressed in a fuku with the middle taken out with a long black skirt and long ragged blood red bow at her back, she looked very fearsome, but to Duo she was beautiful. *That Duo character has a crush on you, Sailor Hell.* *Yes I know Sailor Nebula.* Sailor Nebula detransformed, she now wore a pair of loose fitting khaki pants, a silver spaghetti strap shirt, with a silver jean jacket pulled over it, her pierced navel showed along with the tattoo of the snake which wrapped about her waist and black, it's head met it's tail just above her navel. Sailor Hell too detransformed, she now wore a pair of loose fitting black jeans, a black loose fitting t-shirt, a pair of black combat boots and a leather worn leather jacket over her t-shirt. "Who are you two and where did Sailor Hell and Sailor Nebula go?" asked Duo in surprise, but he hid it well. "We are them, but we have another form too, in this form we are known as Auri or Aurora, and Ally or Allison," replied Auri in her soft, gentle toned voice. 


End file.
